peroperofandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
Missions in Peropero Seduction are objectives cleared during the course of the game that reward the player additional items to further his/her progress. Rewards vary from the game's currency, pero, to Card Reveals, which are used to unmask cards during a Chance Time/Gacha draw. There are two types of missions in PeroPero Seduction: Daily (Common) Missions and Special Missions. Daily Missions, as their names would suggest, reset on a daily basis and are cleared based on what the player does for that day. Special Missions, on the other hand, generally represent milestones and chart player progress while rewarding him/her for said milestones cleared. Daily Missions Daily missions in PeroPero Seduction (Labeled as "Common") provide a consistent source of Gacha Tickets (for gacha use), Wild Cards (for leveling cards obtained), and Pero (miscellaneous currency). Mission objectives vary from teasing other players to rolling triple icons during Exploration Mode. Daily missions reset at 4:00pm Pacific Standard Time, and daily missions active during that time are cancelled and reset, forcing the player to reactivate them. Daily missions start/reset at tier 1 (identifiable by the number of filled stars next to the mission title). Completing and redeeming the mission unlocks the same mission of the next tier and so on until all tiers have been completed. Higher tier missions generally offer more valuable rewards, offering players the choice to focus on a specific mission type when unable to complete all the missions at all tiers. Daily mission completion does not carry over from one tier to the next (you cannot spend 180 stamina in one sitting and then try to complete Tier 1, 2, and 3 of stamina use all at once). Upon completion of each mission, players should redeem completed daily missions and activate new ones as they go. Some daily missions, such as tease missions, are easy and as fast as a player can click on friends and throw cream pies. Others, such as rolling Triple Pero or obtaining an SR Card, may take more time and a constant stream of exploration stamina along with some general luck. Ultimately, completion of most missions depend heavily on the amount of stamina the player is willing and able to spend during the 24 hour period. Other factors that can assist with the completion of these missions include leaving the Exploration Mode storyline unfinished so that instead of the 10 stamina cost Bonus Area, a player can use a lower-cost storyline exploration in anticipation of more rolls at a given moment. Most players are unable to finish all the daily missions provided in a single day without the use of additional items (ie. gacha tickets and peronamin). In the event you are unable to finish all the missions provided, it may be advisable to prioritize certain missions over others, often depending on what rewards these missions give or the difficulty (or lack thereof) of the missions available. Chance Triple Chance is when you line up 3 Chance (Pink/Red) icons in the row while spinning during Exploration Mode, the Girl Hunt Quest (GHQ), or during events the Search for Elite Guards. This activates Chance Time, where you have the opportunity to obtain a new girl card or level up an existing one. Pseudo-Streaks automatically lead to Chance Time, so they also contribute towards this mission. All forms of Gacha, however, do not. This mission is desired, if not prioritized, by most players for the R Gacha Ticket rewarded by the Tier 3 mission. Rather than use it directly, players can use Kurito's Nest to trade in the ticket for greater returns, such as Kurito-limited Girl Cards or SR Wild Cards. Also, Triple Chance has been observed to be quite common compared to other roll types, making it an easier mission to clear than others that are dependent on Exploration Mode. Pero Triple Pero is when you line up 3 Pero (Yellow) icons in the row while spinning during Exploration Mode, the Girl Hunt Quest (GHQ), or during events the Search for Elite Guards. This multiplies the amount of Pero you would normally earn from the roll by x10. An almost polar opposite to Triple Chance, this roll is observed to be much less common compared to other rolls and as such, ill-advised to pursue until/unless equipped with abundant quantities of stamina and/or aiming to complete all daily missions regardless of difficulty. For the rewards this mission gives, it is recommended for players to instead pursue the Triple Exp daily mission which offers the same rewards, as Triple Exp rolls are fairly more common than Triple Pero. Experience Triple Exp is when you line up 3 Exp (Blue) icons in the row while spinning during Exploration Mode, the Girl Hunt Quest (GHQ), or during events the Search for Elite Guards. This multiplies the amount of Experience you would normally earn from the roll by x2. As mentioned above, this roll is the more common and more desirable alternative to the Triple Pero daily missions. However, keep in mind that even though Triple Exp rolls are more frequent, they are still uncommon and will take quite a few rolls to complete. Gift Triple Gift is when you line up 3 Gift (Green) icons in the row while spinning during Exploration Mode, the Girl Hunt Quest (GHQ), or during events the Search for Elite Guards. This allows you to send a gift, generally a N Wild Card, off to another player, usually a friend. The gift recipient, upon accepting the gift, will send one back to you, giving you a N Wild Card as well. Triple Gift rolls are comparable in frequency to Triple Chance. Thus, the missions should be easy to complete but they only offer Pero rewards, so players pursuing other items may place low priority in these ones. Stamina Use This daily mission is one of the easier missions to complete, as likely players will complete all 3 tiers while simply trying to complete other roll-based missions. Card Draws This daily mission applies towards all girl cards obtained, including ones from Gacha use, Login and Event rewards, Chance Time, and Kurito's Nest. Using Wild Cards to level up cards you have obtained, however, does not count. While Tier 1 and 2 will generally be cleared in the course of trying to complete Triple Chance daily missions, Tier 3 and 4 may prove difficult, as SR draws are rarely present (much less obtainable) from non-paying methods to obtain cards such as Chance Time and N Gachas. To ease the completion of the later tiers of this mission, it is recommended (for paying players and item hoarders) to save and use SR Guaranteed Gacha Tickets in tandem with Card Reveal items, which will activate a card draw guaranteeing one SR card and subsequently showing where it is in the draw. Teasing Friends Teasing involves throwing a cream pie (more like a cream ball) at a player's lead girl card, plastering it with cream for all players to see until that player "clicks" it off. The act of throwing a cream pie, as well as the act of cleaning it off the card, rewards a small amount of Pero for both the player who throws the pie as well as the player who cleans it. There is an unseen 24-hour timer that is applied to each player you tease. Even if the daily mission has been reset, if you tease a player who has already been teased by you less than 24 hours ago, that player will not count towards the daily mission as a "different person". Teasing is not limited to friends alone, and you can tease virtually any player you are able to view the Peropero Seduction profile of. This limits players you can view (and with it players you can tease) to: * Friends * Friends of friends (When viewing a friend, you can see his/her own friend list below), friends of those friends, friends of those friends of those friends, etc... * Any player who has teased you (Open the List icon on the Tease Log) * During and after events, any player visible on the rankings lists (Essentially every event participant in the game) Use this system to bypass the "Different People" requirement of the daily mission if you lack the friends to meet the mission requirements. Special Missions Special Missions generally represent milestones and chart player progress while rewarding him/her for said milestones cleared. As such, you can only do 1 of these missions once. Upon finishing Stage 1 of Exploration Mode (Freeing 4 girls from the Naked King's Grasp), players can redeem a special mission (one tab over) which raises the player's active mission count by 1, allowing him/her to have 2 active quests at the same time. As of the moment, there are no missions that raise this count further. Tutorial Rescue Levels Making Friends Raising SED Normal Cards Rare Cards Super Rare Cards Category:Content